Birthday Changes
by xSuper-Fan
Summary: This is a Fruits Basket one-shot. It is not at all serious. Just humor. It is Tohru birthday and it starts out with some changes. It is only my second fanifc so it may not be that good but I hope you like it!


Birthday Changes

Tohru was hopping with joy. It was her birthday! She got breakfast ready, smiling the whole time. As she got it ready Kyo walked in. He saw her smiling face, and stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked, slowly. She didn't really like Monday mornings. "Yes! It's my birthday!" She said, hugging him slightly. "Not again!" She heard him say before he turned into a cat. "Oops…" She said, setting him down. He just huffed and followed her as she went to finish the breakfast.

As Yuki and Shigure settled down, Kyo who was still a cat waited by the door of the kitchen. As Tohru walked out, we darted across making her trip. She fell with her arms wide and guess where she fell. Right into Yuki. As he turned into a rat, she stood up smiling sheepishly. Shigure looked at her, then at the two animals. "How does this always happen?" He asked, then sat down.

Kyo was laughing as Yuki walked over to him. "Kyo!" He shouted. Kyo stopped laughing, then snickered at Shigure. "We have to get him too." He whispered. Yuki looked at Shigure then at Kyo. "No way. I'm not dying today." Kyo pouted, "Why not? We can make it look like an accident." Yuki shook his head no. Kyo looked at him then quickly picked him up with his mouth. "Say yes and I'll put you down." He mumbled around the fur.

"Fine! Fine! Just put me down you stupid cat!" He yelled. Kyo set him down, then started to cough and gag. "You taste disgusting!" Yuki glared at him. "Well how are we going to make Tohru hug him?" Kyo glared devilishly. "Easy. We chase each other, moving them into the same room. Then we trip Tohru." Yuki sighed. "Your getting us killed." "Yep." Kyo said, and started to run at Yuki. Yuki started to run, and quickly found Tohru in her room. He ran in, hiding behind her. Kyo ran over to him, "Get back here you stupid rat!" He yelled. Yuki started to run again, pushing Tohru out in the hallway, where Shigure was waiting.

He took one look at them and sighed. "Still in their animal forms?" He half asked. "Get away Kyo!" Yuki yelled, running in front of Tohru. As Tohru tried to get away from them, Yuki skillfully dived in front of her, making her trip. "Ahh!" She yelled. Shigure out of instinct reached to cushion her fall. When he did Tohru wrapped her arms around him. "Wait…" He said, then turned dog form in Tohru arms. She set him down. "Sorry." She said.

Shigure glared at Kyo and Yuki who were laughing at him. "Your'll gunna pay." He said, then started to chase them. "Wait! It was Kyo idea! He made me!" Yuki yelled when Shigure caught him. He glared at Kyo, then back at Yuki. "Still gonna pay!" He shouted. Tohru backed out of the house slowly.

"Wait!" She heard Shigure yell. She sighed. "So close." She whispered. When she came back in Kyo, and Yuki were back in their human forms. Shigure was not. "Your'll all staying here till I change back." Kyo just laughed then picked him up. "Time out for being a bad dog." He said, setting him down in his room. He closed the door. "Kyo! Let me out right now!" He yelled at him through the door. He heard them leaving. "Your'll all gonna regret this when you get home and i'm back to normal!" He yelled as they closed the door. "Umm… shouldn't we let Shigure out?" Tohru asked as they closed the door. "Nah. He'll be fine." Tohru sighed, then smiled. "I forgot! Todays my birthday!" She shouted and ran off.

**xSuper-Fan here! Please feel free to write to me with some ideas! Review if you feel. I don't really care. I'm working on a big fanfic. It is a Fairy Tail and Black Butler cross-over. It's my first so it may not be good. Sorry! **

**I would also like to shout-out to ErzaScarletMeow203. u/5751010/ErzaScarletMeow203 She wrote a Fairy Tail fanfic. It's a funny one. If you review and ask for a characters to be next she will do that person next. So check it out! xSuper-Fan**


End file.
